Brother Bird
by Mr. Penutt
Summary: A stranger comes to the tower. He claims that he is an old acquaintance of Robin’s, and Raven doesn't know what to think of him. Some adult language and violence. RaeXOC
1. Guess Who

This is my first Fan Fic, so, please........ be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (although that would be fun........ I could realy mess some shit up........... yeah)  
  
**Intro**  
  
"So this is were he stays, not bad" A dark young man surveys the tower from a distance as though making a tough decision. "not bad at all."  
  
The man begins to walk to the edge of the dock. He moves slowly trying in vain to delay the inventible. Twice almost turns and leaves, and twice he stops himself. "Damn it" he whispers. Why in the hell was he supposed to tell Robin. Finally, he takes a deep breath and pushes a small button on his belt. A small glider flies down from the clouds above and swoops in toward the man. The stranger grabs hold of the device and starts off toward the island.  
  
**Chapter 1: Guess who?   
**  
"Ha ha, you wont get away this time shrimp!!!!!" Cyborg shrieks, as he rams Beast Boy into the track wall.   
  
" Fuck you tin man!!!" Beast Boy retaliates, smashing Cy back into the opposite wall. The Titans are oblivious to the figure on the island, as he slips easily into the tower. Raven hovers by the window attempting to meditate, but this obnoxious interference makes concentration impossible.   
  
" Can't you shut up for one moment?" She complains in her signature monotone voice. As she focuses, she can feel the presence of another person moving fast inside the tower. Almost too fast.   
  
" BOOO YAHHHHH" Cy screams aloud, throwing off what little concentration she had gained. Beast boy begins to complain accusing Cy of cheating. The stranger avoids surveillance and makes his way up the tower to the front gate. The two Titans begin to scream and yell as though the argument could be won by sheer volume. Ravens eyes snap open, and she begins to glow.   
  
"QUIET!!!!" she screams. As her black aura surround the two quarreling friends and lifts them into the air. "We have a guest."   
  
A light tap on the door alerts the others to the mans presence. Raven starts toward the door, releasing the two Titans and letting them fall to the floor hard. She pushes a button and the door slides open. There a tall dark young man, dressed completely in black, stands just outside the open door. A leather jacket hanging loosely off his broad shoulders. A pair of sunglasses hiding a deep scar carved just under his left eye.   
  
" What do you want?" Raven demands. The man looks at her, as though he could see straight through her. This makes Raven uneasy, and she begins to grow edgy.   
  
" My name is Raphael and I have a very important message for Robin." He says, removing his glasses. " I must speak with him immediately. Is he here?"   
  
" Why don't you tell me the message and I'll decide weather or not its worth telling Robin." She says expecting the guy to blow up in her face like the other morons she surrounds her self with. But instead of growing impatient and screaming at the top of his lungs, Raphael speaks with a calm unyielding tone.   
  
" I don't have time for this. Now please, let me talk to Robin." he asks once more. Raven's smirk disappears and is replaced with a stubborn frown. She glares up at the stranger. " This is an extremely sensitive matter, and I don't think he would want...."  
  
" If you can't tell me, then you wont tell Robin." she argued. What patience Raphael had was now gone and he returned Raven glare with an equally, if not more, frightening one of his own.   
  
" One way or another I will speak with Robin," Raven was startled by the power behind his voice, " and no stuck up little Goth bitch, is going to stop me." Both Beast Boy's and Cyborg's mouth dropped. No one had ever spoken to Raven that way and lived. Raven was furious, but instead of blowing the stranger to smithereens she just continued to glare.   
  
" Just try it, and this little Goth bitch will rip your head off and shove it up your ass." Raven spoke in a manner that could make the devil himself cringe. Raphael on the other hand, grinned deviously and laughed.   
  
" Hey, what's go en on down here?" All head turn to see Robin come down the stairs and into the living room. He stopped just short of the front door and smiled at the stranger, but the stranger instead of returning the smile turned white and looked away.   
  
"Raphael? What are you doing here? I thought you were off in Ireland." Robin steps forward his expression changing to a quizzical stare. " What's the matter?"  
  
" I'm afraid, I have some bad news, um...." Raphael looks up but quickly turn away again. "Could we go talk in private?"   
  
" Of coarse, just one minuet, I'll meet you out side." Raphael nods and starts back down the hall. Robin turns to his friends. " I'm going out, and, I probably won't be back for a while." Robin turns and walks to the door  
  
" Hey, who the hell is that guy anyway?" Beast Boy asks. Robin opens the door and turns back to his friends. A little smirk on his face   
  
" He's my brother."  
  
There's the first chapter, 2 will be up shortly. Yup, hope ya like it. Please review, cause if you don't, I wont know wether to keep going, or give it up now. Yup, I'll, shut up now. C'ya 


	2. A Cold Truth

A big thanks to writerofthefuture for the input, I will keep that in mind. I'm hopping that this chapter will bring more reviews, but if it doesn't.......... Damn.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Raphael. (Mwhahahahah)  
  
**Ch. 2: A cold truth.**   
  
Raven secretly crept across the night sky. Bounding from roof top to roof top. closely watching the stranger, judging his every move. She had been following the two all night, just in case. It wasn't like she was stalking them. She was just keeping an eye on her ally. She trusted Robin with her life but not with his own. Besides, she had a bad feeling about this guy. He was new to her, and if he tried to hurt her friend, she wanted to be there to stop him.   
  
Raphael had been quiet all evening. In fact, he had not said a word since they left. He hardly even looked at Robin at all. As though the idea of eye contact was painful. He walked along the sidewalk, gazing down his set path. Why? What had happened? They finally reach the small coffee shop that they used to hang out at, but still the awkward silence prevailed. In fact it was not until they had gotten there coffee and sat down outside that Robin finally asked.  
  
"Ok, your really starting to freak me out man." Robin said anxiously. "What's up with you? You leave us all alone for three years and then out of the blue you show up at my house. You dieing or somthin?" The color once again drain completely from Raphael's face. Robins eyes widen and he sets the cup down on the round little table. "Raphael," Robin question his voice, for the first time, desperate and scared, "What's going on."  
  
Raphael looks up from his coffee. "There's been an accident." His jaw clenched as though he were trying to hold something back, tying not to show his grief. But Robin saw straight through his charade. This only made things worse. Some thing terrible must have happened for Raphael to be this upset.   
  
"Batman, Bruce, has been hurt very badly," Raphael's voice shook and he looked again down at the table, "He may not survive." A lump formed in Robins throat and he turned sickly pale.   
  
"How?" Robin asked as tears gathered in his eyes. He felt as though he had to know what happened, but deep down inside he really didn't want to. He looked as though the very basis on which his life was built had been torn from beneath him. He sank back into his chair, a look of dumbstruck misery set on his face. The realization that the closest thing to a father he had ever known could die.   
  
"He can't be hurt not now. No, no, i-it's a lie, He can't be hurt." This couldn't be happening. He didn't want to lose Bruce. Bruce was his friend, his mentor, more than anything, his father. Bruce had taken care of him, taken him under his wing, gave him a home, gave him a name!!!   
  
"I'm sorry Robin. I wish it were a lie." Robin began to panic. He couldn't stand losing his father again. He would have no one left. He stood forcefully knocking his chair to the ground.  
  
"NO, your WRONG!!!!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs. He fled from the table knocking things over left and right as he tried to escape this awful truth that had befallen him. Robin shot across the street and disappeared into the lateral alley way. Raphael leapt to his feat and chased after him, Raven following close behind.   
  
Hundreds of thoughts spun around and around in Robins head. He stumbled aimlessly down the abandoned alleys. Why? Why did this happen? How could this happen? Bruce was always careful. He was never caught off guard. Robin leaned against the alley wall. His breath came in heavy gasps. And still he questioned. Could I have done something? Would I have made a difference? I should have been there. I should have been there to watch his back. I could have done something. He fell to his knees tears flowing from his eyes. They had always been careful. They had always come out alright. A few close calls but never anything serious. Not like this. He turned and sat with his back to the wall, pulling his legs up to his chest, and resting his head on his knees. He had neither the desire nor the courage to face his shattered world right now.  
  
A hand pressed gently on his shoulder. Robin looked up to see Raphael leaning next to him, the same look of grief and overwhelming sadness on his face as he was sure graced his own. Robin turned away, .   
  
"How is this possible?" Robin questioned. "He's always careful, always watching his back. No one, can catch him off guard." He stared blankly at the wall across from him, as though he were starring straight through. Raphael turned and sat next to him. This tragedy had reduced this once proud hero to a broken and scared little child. Raphael knew exactly how he felt, and he hated himself for not being able to fix it. He hated Joker for hurting his friend, he hated the police for allowing that fucking freak to escape in the first place, he hated Bruce for getting hurt and making his family miserable, and he hated himself for hating Bruce. He hated everything, and he hated that.   
  
"What's going to happen now?" a weak little voice asked from beside him, he was so busy hating himself that he almost didn't hear it. He looked over to see Robin looking back at him. "What do we do now?" Raphael put his arm around his little brothers shoulders, and pulled him into a brotherly embrace. This simple show of affection meant everything to Robin. He realized that no matter what happened, he would never be alone.   
  
"Now, my little brother," Raphael says as he smiled at him, "we hope."  
  
Raven looks down up on the two from the adjacent roof top. A moment ago she had been trying to comprehend the magnitude of what had happened, until she heard her friend scream in defiance. She snapped out of her thoughts, and turned just in time to see Robin take off from his so called brother, obviously distraught. She watched the other boy run after him and quickly followed. She had every intension of killing the little bastard until she saw Robin huddled into a ball in the alley way. At that point, she had an almost overwhelming urge to comfort him. she fought the urge, and instead moved to the roof top. Raven feared that if he knew she was there, he would be angry with her for following them. The boy walked up to Robin and sat down next to him. She was relieved that he comforted her friend, but at the same time disappointed that she didn't get to kill him. She watched as Raphael got up and helped Robin to his feet. The two began to walk back down the alley way. They had decided to head back to the tower, and if she wasn't there when they got back she would be in allot of trouble. Although she was reluctant to leave Robin with the stranger, she didn't want to be caught either. So she took of toward the tower and arrived just before them.   
  
There's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. Hope this one is ok, and thanks again to writerofthefuture. Please review. C'ya 


	3. The Spy Returns

Thanks again for all the reviews. This is really big help. Also, I am open to any suggestions you may have to make this story better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.   
  
**Ch. 3: The Spy Returns.**  
  
BB storms out of the living room in a blind rage. You could actually see the steam coming out of his years as he stomped passed Starfire and up the stairs to his room.   
  
"What is wrong with Beast Boy?" Star asks as she floats gracefully into the living room.   
  
"Ah, he's pissed cause I wont give him a rematch." Cy explains. Although he considered BB his best friend, sometimes the little green bastard could be a real ass hole. To think he would get that worked up over a simple videogame.   
  
"Oh," She said, obviously still trying to comprehend his explanation. Cy let out a heavy sigh. There was no point in him trying to explain anything to that girl. In fact, the only one that seemed to get her understand anything, was Robin. But Robin had left earlier that day with the guy. What was his name? Raphael? That guy was somethin else! Anyone who could actually tell off Raven and keep his balls intact had his respect.   
  
"What is wrong Cyborg? Are you angry?" Cy turned and saw Star staring at him, her head tilted slightly to the left. Cy just smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. Just thinken. Hey, why don't we watch a movie." Star's quizzical expression soon changed into a broad smile. She leapt from the couch and quickly flew to the movie rack. They didn't let Star pick the movies very often. Mainly cause the ones she did pick were some of the worst blonde movies you could possibly imagine. It seems that these movies were something she actually could understand.   
  
"Is this 'movie' acceptable?" Sure enough, she picked out Legally Blonde 2. Cy smiled and nodded at her. She turned and put the disc into the player. "Shall I go ask Raven or Beast Boy if they wish to watch this 'movie' with us?" Cy   
  
"Why don't you start the movie, and I'll go ask." Star nodded enthusiastically and flung herself back onto the couch. Cy slowly made his way to the stairs. There was no point in asking BB, knowing him, he was probably still pissed. Cy also knew that Raven wouldn't willingly watch a movie like this. If anything, this movie idea was nothing more than an excuse to check on her.   
  
She had gone to the roof to meditate just after Robin left, and hadn't come down since. He was sort of worried about her. She was always so distant from everyone. Sure Raven needs her alone time, but she never hangs around with any of them anymore. It had gotten to the point where she seemed so depressed and distant that he was afraid that she might hurt herself.  
  
He reached the door expecting to hear the familiar monotone chant that she always used, but instead he heard silence. He began to panic. Ever so slowly, he opened the door. He was expecting the worst, but instead he found..... nothing. She was gone.  
  
Cy walked slowly farther out onto the roof. He wasn't scared that she had hurt herself anymore. Now he was just angry at her for leaving and telling no one that she was gone. Just as these thoughts crossed his mind she came flying in and landed on the roof in front of him.   
  
"And where the hell were you all this time??!!!" Cy shouted. He began to lecture her, but all his shouting was just making her mad. "What if we had needed you or you had got in trouble or somethin."  
  
"That's why we have these, dumb ass." She screamed back as she pulled her communicator from her belt. "Besides, you don't always have to know where I am. I can take care of myself ya know." Cy was about to retaliate with a few comments of his own but decided against it. All that would do is piss her off even more.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I was just worried. I don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Raven nodded her head in understanding.   
  
"I'm a big girl, I don't need to be protected all the time." She walked up to him and reached up to placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm glad to know that you're there when I do. Thanks Cy." She gave him a slight smile, which was extremely rare on her part.   
  
"So where were you anyway?" Raven's eyes got wide, and she began to blush, another rarity.  
  
"Out..... for some...... coffee." Cy gave her a quizzical look and was about to ask what really happened when he heard the roar of Robins motor cycle pull into the garage. He grinned deviously at the dark little spy, who's blush only deepened. "If you tell any one what you know I will kill you." she turned and started toward the door. Just before she exited the roof she turned back to him and said. "After all..... I know where you sleep." And with that she left the beaming giant and headed toward the living room.  
  
"Oh I am so glad that you have decide to join us friend Raven!" Star shouted as she flew up to Raven and grabbed her arm.   
  
"Wait a minuet. What? Join you? What am I joining?" Raven struggled to free herself, but to no avail. Star dragged the crestfallen Titan to the couch.  
  
"For the viewing of the 'movie' of coarse." Star plopped herself down on the couch next to her, grinning ear to ear.   
  
"Wait a minuet, did you pick the movie or did Cy?" Raven was hopping against hope that Cy had chosen the movie before he had come looking for her. She didn't like many of Cy's movies either but at least he didn't pick any corny chick flicks.  
  
"Cyborg permitted me to select the 'movie' this evening." Raven let out a disgruntled sigh. Her worst of fears had been confirmed. This movie was almost guaranteed to have some big breasted slut that is to blonde and stupid to actually be able to survive in society today. And then she will find a cure for cancer or something equally impossible, and live happily ever after with the smart and handsome prince that she fell in love with in the process. She let out anther groan of disgust and then turned to see Cyborg coming down the stairs smiling at her once again.  
  
"Hey guys. Did ya start the movie?" He crossed the living room floor and sat down next to Raven.   
  
"Not yet Cyborg, but we were about to." Raven looked over at Star and then back to Cy.  
  
"I hate you." Cy laughed aloud at Raven's most uncomfortable predicament, but his laughter was quickly cut off by the sound of the front door opening.   
  
There's chapter 3. I know the story has been a little boring so far, but the next chapter will be better I promise. I am looking for a nickname for Raphael, and I am very open to suggestions. Please review. C'ya 


	4. A Place to Stay

I'm really soory about this. I know I promised some action in this one, but once I got going I couldn't stop. I got too carried a way, and unfortunately I reached far past my ussual page and a half but still didn't quite make it to the action. I hope this will be ok for now. There should be some action in the next chapter. I hope.....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
**Chapter 4: A Place to Stay.  
**  
All heads turn in time to see Raphael and Robin walk through the door. Robin's head hung low, but still traces of a forlorn smile graced his lips. A dull whisper revealed that the two where talking, but little else. Raphael had an arm across the titan's shoulders, and seemed to be half guiding half dragging Robin along. The entire team looked on as they made their way to the kitchen table. Robin sat with his back to the team as Raphael went over to the cupboards.   
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Cy questions as he stood and started toward the kitchen. Star followed closely behind Cy, and eyed the stranger questioningly.   
  
"Yes Robin, what is up and who is this that you brought home with you?" Star stepped from behind Cy in order to get a better view of the stranger. He seemed to her a little unfriendly.   
  
Robin just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. The last thing he wanted to do at this point is talk with them. He knew that he would have to play off the whole situation and act as though nothing was wrong. Because if he didn't, they would want to know what had happened. If he didn't tell them they would find a way to pry it out of him. Luckily Raphael, sensing his brother's distress, jumped in and took control.  
  
"Oh, hey guys. I didn't even know you were there." Raphael put on the friendliest smile he could and walked toward the advancing duo. Star shied away back behind Cy.   
  
"Hey, man what's wrong with Robin?" Cy asked worriedly. "He seems a little, depressed."   
  
"Yeah he's kinda down right now, but hopefully he'll feel better tomorrow." Raphael leans to the side to look back at Star, but star quickly maneuvers around to the other side of Cy to avoid him. "What's the matter with this one?"  
  
"I think, you scare her." Cy says. "Come on Star, he's not gonna hurt you." Cy pushes Star out in front of him. "Starfire, This is Raphael. Raphael, Star."   
  
"Ah, so you're the one that has my brother so worked up. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Raphael smiles down at her. Upon hearing Raphael's relation to her Robin, Starfire lets go of all apprehensive feelings she had toward him and smiles back broadly.   
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, 'Raphael'." Star replied jovially. Raphael chuckles at her sudden change of attitude.   
  
"No, please call me Raph. Raphael is far too formal." Robin slowly stands and pushes his chair in. Star flew to Robin and took his hand.   
  
"I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Robin slipped his arm around Star's shoulders and they walked slowly to the stairs. Raph smiled at the couple as they stumbled up the stairs toward his room.   
  
"So, where you stay en tonight dog?" Raph turned back to Cy. The look on his face told Cy that the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Raph scratched the back of his head. He figured that he would just stay with Robin, but he had no idea that Robin was part of a team.   
  
"That's a really good question. I guess I never thought of that." Raph smiled at Cy, and giggled worriedly. "I just figured I'd stay with Robin."  
  
"Well, why don't you stay in the guestroom?" Cy suggested.   
  
"Really! Thank you, man. I was kinda scared there for a second." Raph let out a sigh of relief. It seemed he had secured a place to stay for the night. He definitely didn't wont to sleep on the streets again.  
  
"Hey, don't mention it. Any friend of Robin's is a friend of mine. Come on I'll show....." Before Cy could finish, the communicator on his wrist cut him off. "Oh, sorry man. Bank robbery, I gotta go. Hey Rae, can you show Raph to the guestroom?" Rap spins around to see Raven sitting on the couch staring at them intently.   
  
"Why don't I go to the Bank and you stay here." Raven suggested, but Cy just shook his head.  
  
"Nope, I'll take care of it. I want you to stay here and get some rest. Besides, you've had a busy enough night." Raven's eye twitches as she glares at a smirking Cy. He had her between a rock and a hard place, and she didn't like that at all. "I'll see y'all later. Don't wait up for me."   
  
Cy is still chuckling as he runs out the door. Raph looks back and forth between the two, seeming very confused. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"No!" Raven retorted defensively. Raph immediately threw his hands up in defeat. He wasn't about to piss her off now. After all, he did need a place to sleep. "Now come on. The guest rooms this way." Rae moved quickly up the stairs, with Raph following close behind.   
  
She moved exceptionally fast, and Raph was having a bit of trouble keeping up with her. He figured she must still be really pissed about this afternoon, and he was right. She was still very angry, but also great full. She had a newfound respect for the stranger. He had comforted Robin when she couldn't, and this act of kindness earned him, in her opinion at least one night in their home. However where he slept tomorrow has yet to be determined.  
  
They reach the spare room without any conflict. In fact, they hadn't spoken a word since the living room incident. The awkward silence finally got to Raph and he decided to break it. He opened the door, and stepped into the room.   
  
"I suppose I did overreact earlier. But how about a ceasefire for the time being." She stared at the young stranger questioningly. Was he trying to trick her into apologizing? Or was he just trying to apologize himself, and didn't know how?  
  
"Yes, you did overreact, and I accept your apology." Raven's calm tone of voice, and play full smirk seemed to be issuing a challenge. A challenge that Raph readily accepted.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I did not in any way shape or form apologize for my actions." He spoke with such confidence and reassurance. Raven could tell that this stranger was not about to back down. And for this she couldn't help but admire him.  
  
"Well perhaps you should. After all, you were very rude."  
  
"Well, maybe if I had an example to follow." Yep, there it was. He was trying to trick her into apologizing. But she wasn't about to let him win this little game.   
  
"I will not apologize, because I do not believe that I have anything to apologize for."  
  
"Whether you acknowledge it or not, you were, in my opinion, quite rude yourself."  
  
"This may be true, however, I don't give a shit what you think. I really couldn't care less how rude I was to you."  
  
"Well, fuck you very much." As much as Raven would have loved to continue their little chat, She was very tired and needed to meditate before she settled down for the night.   
  
"Goodnight Raphael." Raven turned from the intriguing stranger and headed off to her own room.  
  
"Goodnight Raven." Raphael acknowledged as he turned and retreated to the confines of the room.   
  
As she walked back down the stairs to her room, she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of satisfaction. She had never before met anyone who would actually stand up to her and blatantly tell her that she was wrong. Surprisingly, she found this far more exciting, than frustrating. Even more surprising, she found herself looking forward to their next encounter.

There's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, I got stuck in rut and could get out. Hope this one is ok. I hope that I will get to action in the next chapter, but if I don't I will in chapter 6. Please review. C'ya 


	5. Secret Admirer

Its been a long time coming, but here's chapter 5. I hope it will tide you over till I can get the next one up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans   
  
**Ch. 5: Secret Admirer.**  
  
It had been a good two weeks since Raphael had come to the tower. Fortunately, it had been a very uneventful two weeks as well. Since Robin had decided to visit his fallen Comrade in Gotham city, the Titans were a little short handed. Raphael had offered his services to the team, but Raven, being the temporary leader, had refused them.  
  
"For the last time, No. Raphael is far too unpredictable, and I have serious doubts about his capabilities." Raven walked briskly down the hall in hopes of losing the annoying little alien. Ever since she rejected Raphael's offer, Starfire had been following her around. She was everywhere. Continually trying to get her to change her mind.  
  
"But I am positive that if you just gave him the chance he could be a very valuable member of the team." Star pleaded. Raven let out a frustrated sigh, and turned back to face her. She placed a hand on Star's shoulder and looked her directly in her eyes as she spoke.   
  
"Look Star, I know he's your friend and Robin's brother, but there is just something about this guy. I can't explain exactly, but I just don't think it would be a good idea right now, ok."   
  
"I.... understand. But perhaps later on when you know him better, you could reconsider his services?" she asked. Raven let out another long sigh. She doubted that things would ever change between them....... but still.  
  
"Perhaps, it's not for sure, but maybe..... later on." Star jumped with joy upon hearing the news, and Raven could help but chuckle. She was so naive at times. It was probably that very lack of worldly experience that made her so likeable.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you Raven. I am sure if you allow him to try, he will not let you down." Starfire happily bounded back down the hallway, most likely to tell the others the good news.   
  
Raven just shook her head at her childish friend, as she turned back to the stairs. She understood all too well how Star was, and how easily she made new friends. As she made her way up to the Roof top, she thought back to the first time she had met Starfire.   
  
Robin had found her shortly after she had landed, and brought her directly to the tower. At first Raven was quite skeptical of this new girl, but after some time, one could say, she sort of grew on her.  
  
Raven's thoughts were interrupted, however, by what sounded like.... like a guitar. She ever so quietly turned the door handle and opened the door. Sure enough there, sitting on the edge of the roof, was Raphael strumming away on his guitar.   
  
Luckily for Raven, he seemed far too absorbed in the task at hand to notice her. So she stood in the door way, watching him closely. His fingers flew across the strings with practiced ease. He sat on the ledge facing the rising sun. One leg propped up in front of him, and the other dangling off the edge.   
  
For the first time she took a good look at Raphael. He wore a pair of black leather boots similar to Robin's apart from the fact that his had steel heels as well as steel toes. A chain wrapped tightly around his waist served a s a crude belt to hold up his baggy black pants.  
  
It being a hot summer day, he had long since discarded his heavy leather coat. The tight black shirt he wore had been ripped in many places, most likely due to many a battle. He also wore a pair of plated gloves, with the fingers cut off, and strange chain and pendant around his neck.   
  
Although he still wore his sun glasses, he was without his hat. At first glance his hair looked black, but as his head bobbed to the beat the light revealed a hint of blue. It was cut short with the exception of a long strip that ran down the middle, giving him a makeshift Mohawk.   
  
She would have liked to study him from afar a bit longer, however.  
  
"Hey Rae, breakfast is ready." BB bellowed from down the hall he ran up to were she was standing. "Hey, have you seen Raph."  
  
"He's right over there." Raven pointed her thumb back toward Raph, and retreated quickly back down the stairs.   
  
She left quickly not even turning to see if he had noticed her staring at him. She figured he hadn't...... but what if he did? What would he think? She began to feel embarrassed.  
  
'What if he did notice?' she quickened her pace so as to avoid their catching up with her, but suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
'Wait a minuet. Since when do I care what he thinks?' She shook her head violently in an attempt to drive these thoughts from her mind. She quickly regained her composure and continued down the hall at a slow, even pace.  
  
Sorry it took so long. We just got moved into our new house and I haven't had any time. This chapter is a little short, but I still think it will be ok for now. Well hope you like it. Please review. Oh, and I am trying to find a superhero name for Raph but I'm having a bit of trouble. So, ideas are very welcome. Thanks, Cya. 


	6. The Awakening

I'm a terrible person. I promised action and yet I still have not delivered. My sincerest apologies to you all. I didn't expect this story to be as long as it is turning out to be. So please bear with me here.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Wich is probably a good thing.   
  
**Ch. 6: The Awakening**  
  
Raven was the first to notice BB and Raph emerge from the hallway leading from the stairs. Raph came to sit right across from Raven whilst BB went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. She searched him for any sign of his knowing. Luckily she found none.   
  
"Ok dude, I got a special treat for you today." Raph looked over to were BB was holding what looked like scrambled eggs. He smiled appreciatively as BB set the plate down in front of him.   
  
Everyone went silent as Raph took his first bite, and, strangely enough, he didn't gag. In fact he seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"So, how do you like it?" BB asks with a hopeful gleam in his eye.   
  
"It's actually not that bad." Raphael says, nodding his head in satisfaction. BB's face lit up and he jumped with joy. Everyone looked at Raph in disbelief as he quickly finished off the rest.  
  
"Ya want me to make you another plate?" BB didn't wait for an answer. He quickly spun around and headed back toward the stove.   
  
"Na, I'm good, Thanks though." Raphael says as he helps himself to a plate of ham and eggs.  
  
"But, you said you liked it." BB looked as though he were about to cry. It was truely a sad sight to behold.  
  
"Yeah," he says while he ever so gracefully piles hash browns onto his plate. "but I prefer meat." BB looks at him very annoyed, and turns away.  
  
"Damn it, another Nazi." BB stomps back to the living room   
  
"Actually, did you know that Hitler was a vegetarian." Raphael flagrantly spews as he stuffs his face. BB turns and flips Raph the finger.  
  
"Fuck you." BB screams as the entire room erupts into laughter, accept Raven who chuckles silently to herself.   
  
The laughter was cut short however by the alarm. They all knew that the peace wouldn't last forever , but they still hoped that it would at least last until Robin got back. Raven, being the temporary leader, took off toward the alarm with the rest of the team close behind. they gatered around the machine while Raven remembers how to work the apparatus.  
  
Raven punches a few buttons and the big screen turns on. It shows Cinderblock standing in the middle of a street flailing about. It didn't look to be a trap of any sort, but looks can be deceiving.  
  
"Apparently, Cinderblocks having a hissy fit." Cy says as he watches cinderblock advance down the busy street smashing anything that gets in his way.  
  
"Well I suppose we have to take care of him, huh." BB let out a disgruntled sigh. Obviously still a little pissed about Raph's earlier comments, but still angered even more by the thought of missing breakfast.  
  
"What does 'hissy fit' mean?" The team looks amusedly at one another then back to Star. She looked back at them, and waited patiently for an answer.   
  
"I'll tell you later ok Star, but for now we have to stop Cinderblock." Cy promised. Raven was releaved. She new that by the time they had explained this to Star, half the town would be demolished. Although Raven loved Star like a sister, she just couldn't stand her constant questioning. It seemed that for every one thing that they explained to the girl she would have ten more questions about the explanation. And one thing was for sure, they had to stop Cinder block as fast as possible.  
  
Raven signaled for the team to move out, and they all start toward the door. But before they could get out the door, stood and walked over to Raven.  
  
"Ya know, I could help if you just ask." Raph suggested. Raven turned back to Raph while the rest of the team walk through the door.  
  
"It'll be a cold day in hell when I need your help Raphael." Raven glares at Raph and walks off after her team.   
  
Raph smirks at her while she walks out the door.   
  
"Yeah, she wants me." After he was sure they had all left, he returned to the table and quickly ate his food.  
  
"Well," he says as he walk off toward his room, "I better get ready before they get too far ahead of me."  
  
Alfred slipped quietly into the room a blanket draped over his left arm. He had made a habit of checking on master Bruce just before he himself turned in for the night. After checking his vitals and inspecting the machinery to be sure that it was working properly, he turned his attention to the sleeping boy beside the bed.   
  
Tim sat uncomfortably in a wooden rocking chair alongside his immobilized mentor, still sporting his Robin uniform The repetitive blip of the heart monitor had long since lulled him to sleep. Alfred had tried long and hard to get the boy to change and go sleep in his own bed, but he simply refused to leave the masters side. It seemed the boy was too afraid to leave his side even for a moment. Yet, who could blame him. Alfred knew all to well the hardships the boy had endured already in his short life. The loss of yet another loved one may be too much for the lad to bear. He gently placed the blanket over the boy, being careful as not to wake him. Although Master Bruce's accident was hard on them all, it seemed that it had also brought them all a little bit closer.   
  
Master Dick had come back to fill in for Batman while he was recovering. Master Tim came all the way back from Jump city to help out as well. Barbara seemed to be working extra hard to help fill in, and from what Master Tim had told him, even Master Raphael came back from Ireland. Although he didn't come all the way back to the mansion, he was still closer, and that was saying something. Even after all the bad blood between them, he still came back in Master Bruce's time of need.  
  
After deciding that the boy would be alright for the night, Alfred turned to leave. He fought back the urge to carry the lad back to his own room, and put him in his own bed. He decided that this would only make him angry in the morning.  
  
"Alfred." The voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He nearly had a stroke when he spun around to see Master Bruce sitting up in his bed. A broad smile crossed his face as he sprinted back toward the bed. "Is Barbara alright?"  
  
"Indeed she is sir, and might I say it is wonderful to have you back."  
  
Once again I apologize. Originally, this story was only going to be six or seven chapters long, but its looking to be a little more now. I know that there will be some action in the next chapter because, well, I don't think that I could possibly get around it even if I tried. So yeah I hope you like this chapter anyway. I also find my self with an overabundance of time, so the next few chapters should come quite easily. Well I hope you enjoy. Please review. Cya. 


	7. A Sneaking Suspicion

Hey what do ya know, two chapters in one day. I'm good. But anyway here is what I've been promising you for probably a good two months. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.   
  
**Ch. 7: A Sneaking Suspicion**  
Nothing that the Titans had tried seemed to be working. They had tried just about every maneuver and battle strategy they could possibly think of. No matter how hard they tried to subdue the blundering behemoth, he just got back up and kept on swinging.   
  
Raven surveyed the battle from a distance. BB had transformed into a Rhino in hopes of knocking Cinderblock of his feet, but Cinderblock just stood his ground and knocked BB to the side. Cy was blasting him with everything he had, and Star was lobbing starbolts as she circled above. All this seemed to do was annoy him. Even she hadn't been able to phase the giant. Everything she launched at Cinderblock he either easily knocked it the side or exploded as soon as it hit. As much as she hated to admit it they needed help.  
  
"We need Robin." she announced. But no matter how much they needed him, he was all the way back in Gotham. She had a new found respect for the Boy Wonder. He always knew what to do and he always did it so well. He had made the role look easy. Maybe a little, too easy.  
  
Cinderblock finally turned and noticed Raven hovering in the distance. He easily knocked BB out of the way and charged the startled sorceress. She acted quickly and flung a near by car at the charging menace. However the explosion sent her flying a few feat back, and she landed hard on the pavement and rolled a few feet further. She looked up just in time to see Cinderblocks massive fist swing down. She knew she hadn't the time to stop him, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight. She charged what little energy she could gather into one last massive attack. She may not be able to stop him herself but at least she could give the others a fighting chance. (Ohhh. I had such an urge to kill her off, but then I figured that would probably just piss you guys off, huh) Just as she prepared to fire, a shadowed figure appeared from nowhere, and bashed Cinderblock in the side of the head. Cinderblock veered off to the right, his fist narrowly missing Raven.  
  
"What do you say?" Raphael turned to look toward Raven, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Raven glared up at him as he grinned back down at her. He wore pretty much what was wearing earlier that day, except he wore a mask just like Robin's, and a black utility belt.  
  
"What the hell took you so long, huh." She said as she stood and dusted herself off. Cinderblock let out enraged Roar and began lift himself back to his feet. The two heroes quickly regrouped with the rest of the Titans.   
  
"Dude, how'd you do that." BB screamed as he ran to meet the other two.   
  
"It's easy, you just have to know where to hit the son of a bitch." Cinderblock let out another disgruntled growl. Raphael turned back to the problem at hand. He looked long and hard as Cinderblock prepared for his attack. He grinned mischievously at the villain and pulled from his utility what looked like two steel bow staffs just like Robins. He pushed a little button on the side, and the two rods folded out into Two side handle night sticks.   
  
"I'll explain latter ok, but for now, we really need to take care of peewee over here." Raphael, watching his enemy very closely, took up his fighting stance. The rest of the team followed suit. Cy charged his cannon, BB turned himself into a pterodactyl and flew above, Star charged up her star bolts and hovered a few feet above the ground ready to dodge any attack that may come her way, and Raven gathered her energy into a ball in front of her.  
  
With one last mighty Roar Cinderblock charged at the team at full speed. Cy fired his cannon, but failed to make even a scratch on the hard surface of the beast. Star fired her star bolts, which did little better than Cy's cannon.   
  
Beast Boy grabbed Cy and quickly flew out of the way of the rampaging brute as did Star, but both Raphael and Raven stood their ground. The fiend came closer and closer and yet they didn't budge. they turned to each other and smirked menacingly.   
  
At the very last second they jumped. Raven jumped to the left and wrapped her energy around Cinderblocks legs. Raphael jumped high into the air, twisting himself around, and slamming both his feat into the back of Cinderblocks head. Cinderblock landed square on his face and slid down the street.   
  
Raven walked over to were Raphael stood. He smiled when he noticed her approaching.  
  
"Nice work there Raven. I'm impressed." He congratulated as he strolled over to meet her half way.  
  
"Nice job yourself. I'd say you did pretty well. Ya know, for a civilian." Raphael through his head back and laughed.   
  
Sirens could be heard in the background while the rest of the team came running to congratulate them as well.  
  
"Dude that was cool, you two were just like WHOOSH , WHAM, BAM!!!" BB replayed the battle complete with sound affects.   
  
"Hey, Thanks man. Uh, no hard feelings about this mourning right?" Raphael chuckled rubbing the back of his head nervously. BB just smiled and gave his a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah man, you two make a really good team." Cyborg stated punching Raph playfully on the shoulder. Raven raised an eyebrow at Cy.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Cy backed and put his hand up defensively.  
  
"Yes, a task well done." Starfire beamed at the two heroes. She secretly hoped that this would change Raven's idea of her new friend.   
  
"Just as I had suspected. This would be the best time to put my plan into action." Slade spoke aloud to himself as he switched off the monitor and walked away. This would be the perfect time to get rid of those pesky friends of his. And the sooner he could get rid of his pesky friends, the sooner he would have his apprentice.   
  
"However," Slade contemplated, "this new recruit may pose a problem. Perhaps I should hold off on my plans. After all, We have all the time in the world."  
  
Well there ya have it...... That's chapter 7......... Hope you enjoyed......... Yup.......... Anyway thanks to all of you who have reviewed it really helps. Well, Cya 


	8. The New Recruit

Man I'm on a roll. It usually takes me a lot longer to get these chapters out. I supose I'm just making up for lost time or somethin. I don't know. Anyway heres chapter eight. I tried to cut downon the cursing, but ya know what, its really hard. So, sorry if your offended. Hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or "Skeleton Song"

**Ch. 8: The New Recruit**

As soon as the Titans got back to the tower, Cy called a meeting. Everyone grudgingly assembled in the common. Well, everyone except Raph, who happily reminded them that he was never really part of the team and there for did not need to be present. The team reluctantly agreed. They figured it might be a little weird having him present for the meeting. After all, he was the main topic.

"Ok, now, as I'm sure you've all noticed, we didn't do so hot today. Hell, if it weren't for Raph I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have made it out of that one alive. So that's why I think we should rethink Raph's membership. After all we are short handed with Robin being gone." Cy announced.

"Yeah, man. After how you guys took car of Cinderblock, I definitely think we should." BB stated enthusiastically.

"Yes, I to believe that this is a fine idea. He would make a wonderful addition to the team." Star concurred.

"Well, ultimately this is up to you Rae, being the temporary team leader. You've heard what we think so now it's up to you girl. Should we ask him to join or not?" The whole team turned to face Raven.

Raven slunked back into her seat. He did save her life, and he seemed to be quite the skilled fighter. But there was still something about him that she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. Every time she was near him, she always got this strange feeling. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, but it wasn't necessarily good either. It was just... a feeling. Oh well she couldn't say no now. Not after what he did for them. Raven let out a long sigh.

"Ok guys, we'll give it a shot." The entire room erupted into hoots and hollers of joy, and Raven couldn't help but laugh. Being team leader did have its good points.

"I will go inform friend Raph of the good news." Starfire sped off up the stairs, but returned shortly after with a goofy grin across her face.

"Heh heh, I seem to have forgotten where friend Raph was going." She chuckled.

"Don't worry. I think I know where he is." Raven said while Star sat back down. She quickly stood and started toward the stairs.

She had a hunch as to were he was, but just a hunch. From what she had seen of Raphael he seemed to her to be a deep thinker. Many times she had caught him standing in front of the window staring off into the distance. Not really looking at anything in particular, but just looking. He always looked as though he were almost entranced by the view, but as soon as he noticed you looking he would immediately revert back to his normal jackass personality.

As she reached the door to the roof, she once again heard the melodic sound of a guitar, and once again she quietly opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. He sat astride the ledge plucking away at the guitar. But this time sang as well.

_Was it that hard - to open the door to faith _

_When everyone feels the same _

_A different face but on the same page _

_And I don't need something - that hurts more than nothing _

_So I lose myself in a song again _

_And there's nothing wrong _

_In being far from right _

_Another skeleton song _

_Stuck in my head all night _

_And there's something wrong _

_When everything goes right _

_Another skeleton song _

_Will save my life tonight _

Raph looks back to see Raven staring at him completely lost in thought.

"So, wachya think? Am I good, or am I good?" He asks as he turns back to gaze out into the setting sun. Raven grins, as much as she hated to admit it, his cocky attitude was growing on her. She walked over to where he was sitting.

"I've heard better." She proclaimed, slowly lowering herself down onto the ledge next to him.

"I thought you might be here. After all, it's the best view in town." Raven declares as she to is absorbed by the view.

"I've seen better." He declares flashing playful grinning. She chuckles silently.

"So, how long have you been playing?" She asks.

"My father taught me the basics when I was nine. From there I kind of learned on my own." He began to play once again. As his fingers flew across the strings with practiced ease, Raven couldn't help but stare. She looked the instrument up and down. It was a truly beautiful instrument. Thats when she noticed the gold lettering that ran down the underside of the neck.

"What does that say?" Raven turns her head slightly to read the inscription, but to no avail. Raph unwraps the strap from around his shoulder and turns the guitar over so she could more easily read.

"It says 'A hero must never forget what they fight for. For to forget this, is to forget yourself.' My friend Bru...... I mean, Batman gave me this when I left."

"You don't have to do that. I already know that Bruce is Batman." Raph turns back to look at Raven smiling mischievously.

"You do, do you? Well, it looks like my little brother is a blabbermouth." Raven turns to face him.

"Actually, Robin never told me." Raph raises a quizzical eyebrow at Raven's comment. She quickly turns away in attempt to hide a deep blush that overwhelmed her.

"I kinda.......... read his mind." Raph begins to laugh hysterically, and falls over onto the roof top. Raven's blush deepens even more and she chuckles slightly to herself.

"Well now, your just full of surprises aren't you." Raph stands and picks up his guitar examining it for any more dings or scratches.

"Ya know, I could teach you to play if you'd like. It's really quite easy when you get the basics down."

"I might just take you up on that offer some day, but for the time being, we need to get down to the others. We have made an important decision that you need to hear." She stands and starts toward the door signaling for him to follow.

For those of you who are wondering that song was called "Skeleton Song" by Sevendust. I'll get chapter nine out as quick as possible, but I still have some sorting out to do before I can even get started. Ya see I'm really not even sure what I want to do next. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I look forward to your reviews, cause ya know what? They make me happy. So please review. Cya.


	9. Training Day

Sorry for not updating sooner people, but I've been extremely buisy as of late. With school and freinds , adn such I haven't really had much time. But here's chapter 9, hope ya like it. 10 should be up soon. Im almost done with that one to.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Ch. 9: Training Day

Raph woke earlier than usual this morning. After the party they'd had the night before, he felt lucky to have woken up at all. He remembered very little. All that he really recalled was a bunch of really bad jokes that had seemed, at that particular moment, to be the funniest jokes ever.

The new Titan swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor. He lazily dug threw his dresser drawer for something comfortable. After throwing half the contents around the room, he decided upon a pair of black, loose fitting sweat pants and a gray sleeveless shirt. He was about to leave the room when he stopped. He turned around and strolled back over to the nightstand.

"I better not forget these." He said as he picked up his shades, and headed out the door. Raph was not a morning person. The sun was far too bright, the air was far too cold, and the night had been far too long. Raph rubbed his eyes under his glasses in an effort to wake him up, but to no avail. He stumbled clumsily down the stairs toward the kitchen.

As he staggered down the long and winding stairs, he tried to untangle the hazy mess that was the night before. For some strange reason, all he could remember a couple of really bad jokes that seemed hilarious the night before.

"Oh man. I'm never partying with them again." Raph stumbled into the kitchen and awkwardly grabbed the extra strength Tylenol from the cupboard. He removed two pills from the plastic container.

As he was about to swallow them, he got a whiff of freshly brewed tea. Apparently he wasn't the only early bird this morning.

Raph carefully poured himself a cup of hot tea and ambled over to the window. He peered out to see Raven hovering silently inches above the ground. He could hear the faint sound of her hypnotic voice as she recited her enigmatic chant.

He smiled wickedly as watched the unsuspecting sorceress. Everything about her was intriguing. Every move she made had a distinct purpose. Although it was sometimes hard to see, she always had a reason for what she did. This is what made her such a good opponent, and a dangerous foe. To say the least, Raven had become his favorite hobby.

It was a game between them. They both were constantly testing and probing each other's limits, trying to find a weakness to exploit. To Raph, she was the ultimate challenge. Not only was she extremely smart, but she was also just as diabolical as he considered himself. For every nasty trick he pulled, she had two more waiting to fling back at him.

Raph sloshed the tea around in the cup. He downed the rest of the bitter liquid and set the ceramic cup back down on the table.

"Time to go pick a fight." Chuckling quietly to himself, he turned and exited the living room.

Raven sat quietly, chanting to herself when she felt his presence creeping ever closer. He had an extremely assertive atmosphere about him. This aura was unmistakable. It was him. She opened her eyes and landed carefully back on the rock-strewn ground.

"What do you want Raphael?" She turned abruptly and faced the fellow Titan. He was poised vigilantly on the very tip of a large boulder jutting up out of the ground. He carefully balanced him self, his hands in his pockets and the usual confident grin on his face.

"Well, I simply thought you might want some company this early morning."

"No thank you. I rather enjoy this time in the morning. It's the only time of the day that I get a little peace and quiet." She turned back to the coast closed her eyes and tried to resume her meditation.

Raph leapt gracefully off the boulder landing only feet away from where Raven hovered quietly. He walked around in front of his silent companion in order to get her attention. However she just ignored his ill attempts to catch her eye. So he tried harder.

Finally after ten minuets of his insistent whistling and flailing of his hands in front of her face she gave in.

"What do you want from me you insufferable parasite?" Although her face was completely void of any emotion, her anger was more than evident in her eyes and in her voice. At this point, Raph took a step back and raised his hands up in front of himself in a mock attempt to guard him from her brutal verbal attack.

"Hey now no need to be rude Raven. I'm just looking for a little company that's all." Raph lowered his hands and grinned mischievously back up at Raven. "Maybe a good sparing partner?"

Raven glared on at Raphael. He was just asking to get his ass kicked now, literally. She landed once again back down on the ground and glared viciously at him. She was about to say no when she began to think. She realized that Raphael's tactics were a complete mystery to her. She assumed he fought like Robin, but after their episode with Cinderblock, she realized that this was not the case. He seemed a little chancier than Robin. If she could see how he fought her, then perhaps she could make a more accurate calculation of his skills. Perhaps even find some flaw to exploit later on.

"So what do ya say, huh Raven? Up for a little, one on one?" Raph jabbed playfully at the air. All in an attempt to entice her further.

"Why not?" Raven challenged. She took up her own fighting stance, and prepared for his attack. "But don't complain when I beat you."

"Well now, aren't we cocky this morning?" Raphael walked slowly backwards, keeping careful watch over her every move.

The two Titans stood at stalemate for the longest time, each sizing up their opponent and trying to predict the others opening move. Finally, Raphael took a bold move and charged the surprised sorceress. She easily dodged the attack and countered with a swift kick to the side of Raphael's head. Raphael stood slowly and stared at Raven in disbelief.

"I didn't expect that from you." Raphael let out a surprised grunt. "I thought you only fought with your mind." Raphael rubbed his sore face.

"Well that's what you get for making assumptions." She smirked optimistikaly at her oponent.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Raphael came at her fast, astonishingly fast. After several narrow misses Raven finally took to the air. Raven launched herself far above the ground, and out of Raphael's reach.

Raven was up high in the air lobbing anything and everything she could at her enemy below. Raph easily jumping out of the way before the objects hit. He was waiting for the perfect opening, and if he got the timing right he could easily take her down with one quick shot. Or so he thought.

"Here we go!" Raph quietly declared as he bound from stone to stone. He quickly made his way to where Raven was poised ready for him.

She hit him hard with a small boulder, just as he flung a small capsule at her. A blinding light erupted from the tiny shell, and Raven, her concentration completely obliterated, plummeted to the ground.

Raven regained her composure just in time to slow her and land gracefully on the ground.

She twirled around as Raph leapt high into the air. He brought his foot down hard on a black barrier that Raven quickly conjured.

Raven launched small rocks at Raph as she tried desperately to gather her lost energy again. He was very quick, but if she could only keep him from landing any hits she would be ok. Just as she gathered enough energy to fly, he jumped into the air twisting around and landing directly behind her. She spun around to attack him, but before she could, he wrapped his arms around her, and locked them together behind her back. They now stood face to face.

"I gotcha now girly." He smiled sadistically down at Raven. Her arms were pinned firmly to her sides, and struggle as she might, Raven couldn't break his hold. But that didn't matter. She has other ways of getting loose.

"Heh, that's what you think. Azarath Metrio..." Raph panicked. If she finished her chant he would be done for, and he couldn't let her win. He had to do something. So he did the only thing he could possibly think of. He kissed her...

There's chapter 9, 10 will be up shortly. hope this'll tide you over till I get 10 up. This was an acceptionaly hard chapter to right. I knew what I wanted to happen but I couldn't quite get it down on papaer ya know. So in turn I ended up cutting a lot of stuff out. Oh well hope ya liked it. Please read and review, and please tell me weather or not this surprised you cause thats what I was going for.


	10. Broken Ego

Here's a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I've been completely overwhelmed with school, and family business, so it's hard to keep up. But none the less here's another chapter and the next is well on the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans  
**Ch. 10: Broken Ego**

Raven's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned crimson red. Never in her wildest dreams could she have seen this coming. No one in their right mind would have ever even considered that. She was absolutely furious. After regaining the use of her limbs, she quickly turned her head, breaking the kiss.  
"Why you little son of a bitch!" Raven said, breathing heavily, shock still evident in her eyes. Raph grinned up at the bewildered Raven.

"Well, I couldn't very well let you finish. You'd have torn me apart." Raph chuckled nervously. He had done it this time. He was as good as dead now.

Raven let out an enraged roar and brought her forehead down on Raph's face. He yelped in pain, and slightly loosened his grip.She took advantage of his momentary weakness and brought her arms up between them. With one mighty heave, Raven sent Raph tumbling to the ground.

She shook with anger as she glared down at her fallen comrade. She stood contemplating the fate of the bold little worm in front of her. On the one hand she could tear this limbs off and watch him slowly bleed to death as he screamed and squirmed about. But this might make the rest of the Titans a little angry, and as much as she hated to admit it, he had saved her life only the day before. She should at least spare his. So instead of tearing him to shreds and leaving the bloody mass of flesh to rot away in the morning sun, she offered him a hand.

Raph was more than a little confused by her actions, but took her hand anyway.  
"Hey, nice shot girly." She helped him to his feet. Raph touched his hand to his split lip. He looked down at the blood on his fingers then back to her and smiled."Very nice shot." Raven flipped her hood up to hide her face, and continued to glare at him. She hated to be embarrassed, and she absolutely hated it when other people knew she was embarrassed. "You just caught me on an odd day. Don't ever expect to get away with anything like THAT again." As she turned to leave Raph quickly jumped up in front of her.  
"Look. I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't thinking, and it was an exceptionally stupid thing to do. I'm sorry. I swear that I wont tell a soul what happened down here. Ok?" Grunting angrily, she continued back to the Tower. As angry as she was, Raven did not fail to see the promise in this new development. For now, she had leverage. Now she had something to use against him.

"I don't care. It's not that big a deal anyway." Raven's words surprised Raph. He let out a sigh of relief and nodded to her. Raven stepped quickly around him and strolled over toward the tower, but stopped just as she reached the door. Raven turned back to Raphael and smiles guilefully.  
"Besides, it really wasn't all that good of a kiss anyway." With this, Raven turned and disappeared behind the large steel doors that blocked the entrance to the tower.

The jet flew swiftly over jump city. Robin sat quietly in the back, staring out at the city as it whizzed passed the window. He could tell by the ecstatic grin on the boys face that he was extremely excited to see his friends again.

But all Batman felt was dread. He didn't want to face Raphael. It had been bad enough to find that he had come all the way back to Jump City. He had never expected to see the boy again. Not after what happened.  
Batman let out a silent groan. He had been worrying about this day since Raphael left. He knew that Raphael hated him, he knew this all too well. Hell, he hated himself. He never should have jumped to conclusions, but he had. Only this time, he had jumped to the wrong one. The boy should have understood his suspicions. After all he did keep secrets, and he was very good at keeping them.  
He landed carefully on the tower roof. As much as he dreaded their confrontation, it would still be good to see his student again. It had been quiet a while since they had seen one another. Maybe the boy had changed. Maybe he'd grown up, and learned to forgive. However this was unlikely. He was far too stubborn to change.  
Batman stood and exited his jet. He could hear the laughter of the rest of the Titans as they happily ran up the stairs. He had not the slightest idea as to what to expect from Raphael, but he did know one thing. This was not going to end well.

There we go. It's not my best yet, but at least I got it done. I kinda rushed through this one to, cause ya know I already have everything planned out, and these parts are boring. I hope this is ok for now. The next chapter will be better I promise. Next chapter will be up soon so please keep reading. C'ya


	11. Reunited

Ok, I finally got through this stupid chapter. I swear I rewrote this thing fifteen times before I finally got something I liked. I still think I could have done a better job but it was starting to piss me off. I hope I did ok. I sent it to a friend of mine like a week ago, but I didn't get an answer. I'd kinda wanted him to read over it and give me his opinion before posted it, but oh well. The next one will be coming soon, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Ch. 11: Reunited **

Raphael stood in the background, leaned lazily against the wall, with his arms wrapped across his chest. He watched as the Titans eagerly crowded around their returning leader. They all spoke at once, telling of the recent events and battles with the criminal underworld while he was away. The site inspired strange happiness within him, one he hadn't felt since the early days.

Batman turned and looked back at where Raphael stood. He moved slowly closer to Raphael, and stared the boy straight in the eyes. Raphael smiled defiantly back at the caped crusader.

"Glad to see you're still alive." He stopped at least three feet

"Humph, feeling mutual, Bruce."

"You've gotten taller." Batman observed.

"That's what happens to people when you haven't seen them in five years," Raphael jumped up from his position against the wall and walked up to batman. He was nearly eye level with his former mentor now. "So how are those wounds of yours holding up old man?" He turned and took a step past Batman.

"I'll manage." Raphael stopped. His back was turned to his former mentor.

"Humph, is that so…" Raphael uncrossed his arms and let them dangle at his sides. For one silent moment, they stood back to back.

Raphael jumped into the air swinging his left heel straight for Batman's head, but he dodged the attack and jumped back into a defensive position. Raph looked back at Batman over his shoulder, a hateful gleam in his eyes.

Raven and Robin were the first to react as the shock cleared from their minds. Robin jumped in-between the two combatants trying desperately to hold back his infuriated mentor, while Raven held Raphael back.

"What the hell is the matter with you, are you crazy?" She questioned, but his eyes never left his enemy. He tried getting passed her, but she stood firmly in his way.

"Get out of my way. This is none of your concern." He tried again to get passed her but she shoved him back. All the while his eyes stayed fixed on Batman.

"This is no time for you to play games, Raph." He broke his gaze and looked back down at Raven.

"Who says I'm playing." They stared for a moment at one another, but Raphael's attention quickly snapped back to the advancing Batman. Raph shoved Raven out of the way, just in time as Batman swung at Raph. She fell safely, but painfully, to the ground. Raven looked back to were Robin sat dumbfounded on the rooftop. Apparently Batman had done the same.

They watched the two combatants as they danced across the rooftop. By this time the rest of the titans had regained control of their limbs. Starfire and Beast boy rushed over to help Robin back up, while Cyborg came to help Raven. The Titans watched as the two heroes battled it out.

"Dude, what the hell is goen on?" BB asked, but there came no answer. No one knew what had happened, not even Robin. So the Titan's watched helplessly as Batman and Rapahel threw volley after volley of punches and kicks.

Raphael kicked high at Batman's head, but he ducked, and countered with a powerful shot to the gut. Raphael grabbed Batman's arm and whipped him around in mid air back toward the wall. Batman flew toward the wall, landing feet first against it. He pushed off, rolled onto the ground, and flung a bat-a-rang toward Raph's head all in one fluent motion. Raph easily snatched the weapon clean from the air, whipped around, and sent it whirling back at the caped crusader, who moved his head just in time to avoid the projectile. It struck the wall and stuck deep. Raphael stood up straight and smiled defiantly.

"You're still injured aren't you old man?" Batman glared angrily at Raphael, still poised and ready for an attack. Raphael knew the old man would never admit it, but he was in no shape for battle. "I'll let you get healed up real good," Raph turned on his heals, jammed his hands in his pockets and walked toward the tower stairs. "Cause I can't very well brag about killen ya, if you're already half dead"  
"You still talk too much." The door made a hollow clanking sound as he closed it behind him.

Robin stood on the rocky shore, watching the sun as it sliped sleepily behind the mountains. It created the most beautiful orange hue across the mountains. Raph was probably off, somewhere in the city, watching the same as he. He hadn't come back yet, and Robin didn't really expect him back at all. It was in his nature to drift. Go where he's needed, for as long as he's needed, and then disappear until he's needed again.

"It must be lonely." He thought aloud.

"What must be lonely?" Robin turned to the voice and smiled.

"Oh, sorry Star. I didn't realize you were there."

"What loneliness do you speak of, dear Robin." She drifted over next to him, her inquisitive eyes begging for an answer. It never ceased to amaze him how curious she always was about everything. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close

"Oh nothing Star. I was just thinking how lonely Raph must be, living the way he does." His attention turned back to the horizon, but she still stared intently up at him.

"Why would he be lonely?" She asked cuddling into his embrace, and turning to stare, as he did, into the setting sun. "We are here to keep him company."

"I'm not sure Raphael will even come back, Star. He never stays too long in one place." This upset Starfire. She didn't want her new friend to leave. He'd only just gotten to be part of the team.

Robin, sensing her unhappiness, lifted her chin up to meet her gaze, and smiled gently. "Don't worry Star. It's not like he'll be gone forever. Raphael always turns up eventually." This eased her mind, slightly and she smiled again. "And when he does, it'll be like he was never gone." Turning back to the tower, Robin had a sudden stroke of genius.

"Let's go out tonight. Have some fun. What do ya say?" Her eyes sparkled with delight, and she nodded enthusiastically. Just what the doctor ordered. It had been a long time since he and Star had a real date, and this would help keep her mind off of Raph, as well as his.

The two walked slowly back to the tower, excited for the night to come, when the alarms sounded. There night had been ruined even before it started. Robin looked at the tiny screen, and grimaced.

"Slade..."

* * *

Ya know I really appreciate how understanding you guys were about this whole thing. I really expected you guys to form a lynch mob and come looken for me. Needless to say, I was pleasantly surprised. I know it took me a long time, but it's finally here. (Thank you Lord) I hope it was alright, and the next chapter should come easier for me. Thanks for sticken with me, I'm not quitting till I'm done. You can count on that. Now I'm gunna get back to work. C'ya 


	12. The Meeting

Ok, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Ch.12: The Meeting**

Robin swung his bow staff hard at Slade's face, but Slade easily ducked under, and caught him with an uppercut to the chin. He just barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid Cyborg's cannon. Beast boy tried to tackle Slade but to no avail. He grabbed Beastboy's arm and flung him headfirst into the on coming Starfire. He sent up a wall of fire and dashed back down the hall with Raven hot on his heals.

She lashed out at him with her aura, but she couldn't seem to land a shot. He slashed at Raven with a fiery talon, but she easily flipped over behind Slade. Raven swung fiercely at her foe, but every shot was easily blocked with a flick of the wrist, but with ech shot he took one step back. Raven slowly drove Slade further and further down the tunnel. Every shot was another step back toward her team. If she could keep this up, they might be able to beat him.

In the Blink of an eye, her plan was shattered. Slade, ducked under her attack and twisted around behind her. He grabbed her cloak and flung her back down the hallway. She managed to catch herself before she hit the ground, but it did no good.

"Clever girl." Slade, with a fiery blast, collapsed the tunnel behind him. Sealing off the passage between her and her friends. She was trapped. Her footsteps echoed as she walked backwards into the massive room.

She looked around for an escape rout, but black was all that could be seen. The only light that shoed in the void was the red aura Slade was radiating. He walked patiently down the corridor toward her.

"Hello Raven." Slade spoke, his hands clenched behind his back, and his piercing eye smiling menacingly down at her.

"You stay the hell away from me." Fear threatehed to overwhelm her as she growled at her adversary. Crouching low, she prepared herself for an attack. Although she knew this would do no good. If he had come for her, there would be nothing she or anyone else could possibly do to stop him. Her father had surely made sure of that.

"Don't worry child. I have no intention of taking you from your friends just yet. That will come later." He turned away from a baffled Raven, and walked past her.

"I merely wanted to see just what your new recruit was capable of. But, unfortunately, he was smart enough to stay away." An iron clad boot came hard from the left, catching Slade in the side of the head and sending him flying across the room.

"I guess I'm not as smart as you thought, huh?" Raphael turned back to were Raven sat.

"Interesting." Slade said silently to himself, as he lay face down on the concrete floor. He slowly floated back up to a standing position, his arms locked behind his back.

"Very interesting." Slade walked slowly toward Raphael who was helping Raven to her feet. "I must say, that was quite an entrance. You intrigue me." Raphael looked curiously at his enemy.

"Are you hitting on me?" Raven clamped her hand over her mouth, and let out a snort. It was all she could do to keep from laughing out loud. "I hate to burst your bubble buddy, but I don't swing that way." Slade paused for a moment, dumbstruck. He wasn't quite sure how to react. Realizing he was showing genuine surprise, he quickly regained his demeanor.

"You're one of the only human's to ever hit me." He stopped just short of a foot away. "Care to try again?"

"I'd be delighted, sir." Raphael smiled and bowed mockingly to Slade, but his eyes never broke their lock. Mid bow, Raphael charged Slade. He leapt into the air and swung his foot back down for Slade's face, but Slade frozen him within inches of contact.

"Close one." He said chuckling. He peaked out around Raphael at Raven. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and fear. Taking a step around Raphael, Slade slowly advanced toward Raven. She took a step back and prepared for an attack.

"Relax child. I told you, I'm not going to take you yet." He looked back up at Rapahel, suspended in mid air. "I'm here for your friend." He reached out as to touch Raph, but Raven, with a sudden swell of courage, quickly threw up a shield.

"You stay away from him!" Her voice dripped with hatred, and her eye's shined with the faintest red tint.

"Now, now, Raven. Temper, temper." He chuckled lightly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say, our little Raven has a bit of a crush."

"I swear, if you hurt my friends…"

"Oh, dear Raven. When the time comes for the Titans, I won't need to lift a finger. Until next time." With that, her tormentor vanished in a swirl of flame, and time resumed its normal flow.

Raphael, now realizing that his opponent had vanished, landed face first on the ground. He lay there for a while, sprawled out on the ground. Then he let loose a loud grown, and hopped to his feet. Holding his head he turned back to Raven. She grinned at him.

"Smooth move ex-lax." His eyes widened, and he turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm gunna go find the others." With that he dashed out of the room and back down the dark corridor. It was absolutely priceless.

"If only I'd had a camera." She said to herself and smiled, but these thoughts were interrupted. She felt a cold chill run down her spine, reminding her of the fate that still hung over her head. Suddenly, she didn't want to be alone, and rushed off to find the others as well.

* * *

Ok I'm really tired now and I don't feel like saying anything, so if ya liked it, tell me what you think. C'ya 


	13. Nightmares

Once again, too lazy to say anything. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Ch. 13: Nightmares

"How does it feel Raven?" The Slade asked mocking her as she held Robin's corps in her arms. Her eyes blazed with anger and she turned to attack Slade, But when she turned to face her enemy she faced not Slade but herself. She stood facing herself, covered in her friends' blood. Then she plunged her blood stained hand straight into Raven's gut. "You can't stop me now…"

Raven shot straight up in bed, cold sweat running down her face. Her breath came in heaves and her heart pounded in her chest. She looked down at her stomach to make sure it was really just a dream. It had felt so real this time. She could actually feel the hand, her hand as it broke through her belly. She was starting to feel sick. She crawled out of bed and made her way down the hall to the bathroom.

What did this mean? Normally when she had these dreams Trigon was the one she faced. Never before did she face herself. What could this have meant? Was she going to kill herself?

She took the towel from the rack and wiped the sweat from her face, then looked deeply into the mirror. She was herself, luckily. Pale skin, piercing eyes, but the image frightened her. At first she figured that it was the dream. She was afraid of her own image because of the dream, but that wasn't it. She realized that she had always been afraid of what she saw in the mirror, even before the dream. She was actually afraid of herself.

She shook these thoughts from her minds and turned to leave. Flicking the light off, she turned the corner and ran straight into someone. Her breath caught and she stumbled back wards. Her foot slipped on the stairs and she began to fall. She flailed about frantically, and her hands caught an arm. The arm quickly grabbed hold, and another came around to wrap around her waist.

"Whoa, are you ok?" She couldn't see the face, but could recognize the voice. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts, and had not felt Raph's presence. As her breath caught up with her she began to speak.

"Wha… What are you doing here?" Her words came between breaths as she asked.

"Well I heard someone walking around out here, so I figured I should go find out who it was." She looked quizzically up at him.

"But your room is all the way down at the other end of the hall, and I barely made a sound." Her breath came easier now, and her balance returned. Raph helped her to her feet, and steadied her. She stood up straight, but Raven still clutched his arm.

"Yeah, ears like a fox, ya know? It's a real bitch sometimes…" He moved slightly closer, enough so she could see his face in the light. "Are you ok? You look pale..." She looked up at him, giving him that no shit look. "I mean you look paler, than usual. Is everything alright?" Images from her dream flashed across her mind, but she shook them away again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She nodded her confirmation "Just a bad dream that's all."

"Wow, must have been one hell of a dream." He said chuckling. "Ya know what helps with a bad dream?"

"No I don't. What?" she asked, genuinely curious. Anything that could taker her mind form her troubles would be good.

"A good movie. Come on. I'll even let you pick." He nodded in the direction of the living room, and began to walk down the stairs.

"Ya know, that sounds like a real good idea." They made there way down the dark stairs, to the living room, still clutching his arm.

"FOOL!" The voice boomed. "Why did you not kill him?" Slade cringed under the sheer magnitude of the voice.

"I thought that he might be useful to our cause. I am sorry master." Slade bowed down lower, onto his hands and knees, preparing for the verbal beating that never came. He looked up at the voice in front of him.

"Very well. You are my hand, and if I cannot trust my own hands, then I am doomed to fail. I shall trust your judgment, but should he even hint at giving us problems, I want you to eliminate him. UNDERSTOOD?" The voice questioned, and Slade sunk even lower to the ground.

"Yes my Master. I shall be your hand, and I will kill him if he poses a threat." Slade assured, and the presence clamed.

"Very good. Now, tell me, in what way could he be useful to us?" The voice questioned. Slade smiled deviously behind his mask.

"I'm happy you asked sire…"

"See, now this is the reason why you have nightmares. You watch these scary-ass movies just before you sleep." Raphael looked at the cover and shook his head.

"Hey, I happen to like these scary-ass movies," She snatched the cover from his hand sat back down next to him on the couch. "So fuck you."

The Titan's collection of movies had consisted of mainly chick flicks and action movie, neither of which really seemed appetizing. So the ventured to the video store, where Raven picked out several Horror movies. They proceeded to watch them one after another. They'd just made it through their third movie, aptly named "The Blob."

"Besides, that movie was more like a comedy than an actual horror, anyway." She tossed the cover onto the table, grabbed the popcorn bowl, and pressed play.

"Yeah that's true. Who'da thought that a giant purple blob, that moves at rate of one foot per year, could kill so many people."

"Yeah, it's like, when the stupid dorks follow the blood trail or say 'hey look, it's a strange blob from outer space. Let's poke it with a stick'." They laughed.

The bowl of popcorn turned black and exploded, and Raven blushed with embarrassment.

"Heh, looks like we're outta popcorn." Her cheeks reddened even more and she smiled shyly. A sudden chill ran down her spine and she pulled her legs up to her chest

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Just a little."

"Ok," He looked around and found the blanket draped over the back of the couch. "Here ya go." He wrapped the blanket around her, and pulled her closer to him. You know, for warmth, right?

Raven looked up at Raph's face as he watched the movie. The slightest smile graced his lips, as he watched the young woman be devoured by the putrid zombie. He had a morbid streak. Although he tried not to show it, he enjoyed watching people get torn to shreds.

Raven let out a long yawn, and smiled sleepily up at the TV. Raphael looked back, and lightly nudged her to draw her attention.

"You tired?" He asked. She dazedly looked up at him, eyes slowly drooping.

"Just a little."

"Should we call it a night?" An overwhelming feeling of dread swept over Raven as she Her breath caught, and she looked up at him.

"No!" She clutched his arm for dear life, as though to hold him down. "I mean, can we stay up for a little while longer? I really don't want to be alone." The thought scared the life out of her. Raphael smiled reassuringly.

"Absolutely. Hell, we'll stay up all night if we need to." Raven breathed a sigh of relief. Just the thought of being alone was enough to make her shudder.

"Hey Raph?" Raven asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying with me tonight. I really appreciate it." He chuckled at her, and smiled.

"My pleasure." She wiggled up closer to Raph, for warmth of course, and went back to the movie. Raven tried her best to watch, but her eyelids were growing heavier by the second. It became a task all it's own to just keep her eyes open, and despite her greatest efforts not to, she slowly drifted off to sleep. For the first time in weeks, her dreams of fire and pain didn't come. Instead, she dreamt of someone else.

* * *

Ok I'm goen to bed now. Don't forget to review. C'ya 


	14. Perfect Timing

To those of you who are still reading this, thank you. I know I've been slackin and I'm not even going to bore you with an excuse. The fact of the matter is, I've been really lazzy. Heh, heh, but I've got it now, and I'm actually happy with the way it turned out. Anyway, enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Ch. 14: Perfect Timing**

Raven walked down the stairs to the living room were Raphael was sprawled out on the couch. She shook her head at this and carefully shoved him over to one side. He frowned.

"Don't start with me. I told you this was MY spot." The rest of the Titans had gone out to some club for the night, but both Raven and Raph opted to stay and keep an eye on things. Besides, It was movie night. It had become somewhat of a Saturday night ritual for the two of them to stay up late and watch cheesy horror movies together.  
She set the popcorn down on the table and took her rightful place on the couch, propping her feet up on him as she did so.

"Try not to blow this one up, huh." He gestured toward the popcorn, and snapped the remote out of her hand.

"Fuck you." She snatched the remote back and pressed the play button. He chuckled and picked up the bowl of popcorn.

BB swayed back and forth as the crowed moved to the music. Some technoed out version of a pop song, but it didn't matter to him what was playing. All that mattered at that moment was how you moved. Nobody cared if you were Green on the dance floor, (multiple meanings, aren't I clever) just as long as you were dancing.

A big guy slammed into BB and he stumbled backwards. He'd have surely fallen flat on his ass had someone not been there to catch him. The big oaf didn't even apologize. BB was about to yell out some exotic obscenities when he became aware of the arms that were still wrapped around his chest, and the voice coming from behind him. He could barely hear it over the blaring music, but he was still pretty sure it was a guy. "Are you alright?" The voice asked as he stood back up on his own two feet, and began brushing himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine some people are just…" Beast boy looked up and caught his first glance of his rescuer. "Gorgeous." The guy gave him a funny look and chuckled slightly. "There's allot of things I'd call a guy if he'd just knocked me clear off my feet, but Gorgeous isn't one of them." Finnally coming out of his hot guy induced daze, BB chuckled too.

"Oh no, no I was talking about you." BB's eyes nearly bulged out of his face when he realized what he'd said. "Aheh, Thanks-for-the-rescue-I-gotta-go-bye." And with that, BB ran. Carefully weaving in and out of the crowd, making his way toward the bar. "God damn it. I'm so Stupid!" He thought as he slumped back onto a bench. "Why can't I think before I start running at the mouth?" As BB sat mentally slapping himself, someone came and sat next to him.

"Now that wasn't very courteous," BB looked up and blushed with embarrassment. "I saved your butt back there, the least you could do is dance with me." BB didn't know weather to laugh, blush, or faint at this point, so he just sat there mouth agape.  
"My name's Jeremy." He offered his hand out to the titan, and it was eagerly taken. "Come on." Pulling him by the hand, Jeremy led the young Titan out onto the dance floor. This was turning into a very interesting night.

One final scream echoed through the room as the screen went black and the credits started rolling. The popcorn was gone, the movies were spent, and the room was silent accept for the music playing in the background of the credi5ts and the two teenagers laughing hysterically on the couch.

"So..." Raphael leaned back on the long couch, propping his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head. "What shall we do now?"

He looked quite comfortable in that position, until Raven hoped back onto his legs, which made him wince. She lay her head down on the armrest and stared up at him. "I don know. I picked the movies, so now it's your turn to come up with something"  
"Hmm…" He stroked his chin as though deep in thought. Then he looked back at her, a maniacal grin taking place of his ponderous frown. This was definitely bad.

"Tell me Raven," Very bad indeed. "Are you ticklish?" Before she could respond or move or scream his fingers were already on her stomach. She writhed a wriggled under his torment, but couldn't get away.

As Raven laughed, things began to spin and crash about the room. A lamp flew past and knocked Raph upside the head, momentarily halting his offence. She grasped the collar of his shirt and rolled them both off the couch onto the floor, where she easily pinned him down at the shoulders with her knees.

"Serves ya right, ya little shit." The things previously being thrown about the room slowly began to drift back to there rightful places. "What do you have to say for you're self." He smiled back at her.

"Yup, it was worth it."

"Come on man. My rooms up this wa…" BB stopped dead in his tracks as he end his friend in tow came upon the two Titans in a most compromising position. Raven quickly jumped off Raph, while BB finally regained his ability to think and smiled at them both. "Whoa, what's going on here?" Raven blushed scarlet.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She pointed at BB's hand and grinned. He looked down and finally noticed his fingers were still interlocked with his… friends. His fur ruffled and he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Nothing's going on, he's my friend… and he needed a place to stay tonight and… well at least I wasn't humping his face."

The two titans battled back and forth while the other occupants of the room slowly crept off to the side.

"Hey, man, my names Raphael." He offered a hand to the stranger.  
"Hello Raphael, name's Jeremy." He took the offered hand and shook it. "So uh, I take it you two are uh…" The stranger slunked back against the wall and sighed heavily.

"Not really. I think I'm just a one-night stand. How bout you? You two, uhh?" Raphael chuckled.

"No, we're just friends. Just kinda fell off the couch." He said dejectedly. The same lamp went flying passed Raphael's head, and shattered against the wall. Neither of them moved an inch.

"Is it always like this?"

"Heh heh, nah. Usually, they throw chairs." Jeremy laughed nervously.

"Alright, I wont say a word and you wont say a word, got it?" Raven demanded, poking Beast boy in the chest.

"Yeah, I got it." He swatted her hand away and turned back around. He grabbed Jeremy's hand again as he ran by. Jeremy had just enough time to wave goodbye to his new friend before he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Raphael stared after them, his brow furrowed in concentration. Raven walked toward her pensive friend. He didn't look back at her as she approached. Instead, he just kept staring back the way they had gone. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He snapped around, and smiled.

"Now what's the matter with you?" She questioned. His brow re-furrowed again. He kicked off against the wall and walked the few feet to the couch.

"He didn't flinch…" Raven looked at his quizzically, but he just shook his head, and smiled at her. "Never mind, I'm just paranoid." He plopped back down on the couch and motioned for her to come sit back down with him as he flipped through the channels. "Didn't flinch?" She thought to herself. She didn't sense anything bad from the young man, assuming he was the one Raph was talking about. He looked a little rough and tumble, but nothing bad.

"Oh well, it can't be anything too bad. BB may be a little stupid, but he's still one of the best judges of character I've ever known." She thought, remembering Terra and how, in the end, she sacrificed her own life to save theirs.

Raven pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and crawled over the couch to sit next to Raph. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. It was a friendly touch. Nothing was meant by it… right?

* * *

Alright, I wont say that he next chapter will be along shortly, because I can't. I just hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to hearing your opinions. Thanks for being patient, Cya. 


	15. Calling Cards

I gots another one for ya. I really enjoyed this one. It's all coming to a head now.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Ch. 15: Calling Cards**

Raph came groggily wandering down the stairs, into the living room. Stretching wide to wake his muscles. He noticed a head of black hair just barely peeking over the top of the couch. It wasn't Robin he was taller than that. And Raven would never be watching cartoons. Walking to the back of the couch, he smiled.

"So much for a one night stand, huh?" Jeremy grinned.

"Yeah, whoda thought?" Raph threw himself onto the couch propping his feet up on the table. Jeremy shoved another fistful of Cheetoes into his mouth, offering the bag to Raph.

"Isn't it a little early in the morning for Cheetoes?" Jeremy shook his head enthusiastically.

"There's no such thing as a bad time for Chetoes." Raph shrugged, taking the bag out of his hand. Reached into the bag, he pulled out a handful himself, and gave the bag back to Jeremy.

Raphael jumped up to the sound of the alarm, spilling cheetoes every which way. He could already hear the other Titans charging down the stairs.

"Time to go to work." Raph dashed out the door just after the rest of the Titans. Jeremy frowned, and walked back toward the kitchen. He was met half way by a happy sight as BB came charging back in.

"Don't leave. I'll be back." He kissed the boy on the cheek and ran back out the door. Jeremy chuckled to himself. Whoda thought.

"I got it." A woman spoke from inside the dark bank hall. Another man came form the shadows of the vault.

"Good, lets get the hell out of here then." The Woman grabbed a paper from the printer, and dashed back toward the man. Another man tore the door from its hinges, throwing it effortlessly to the ground. Before the alarm even registered, they were gone.

The titans crept carefully into the building, Robin at the head. They traveled in a tightly packed circle, each watching for any sign of danger. Raven hovered above, surrounded by a small shield.

"I sense no one Robin." Raven spoke. "Whoever it was, they're gone now." She carefully hovered back down to where the others were now scattering. Raven walked over to were Robin stood, arms crossed, examining the safe door.

"I've never seen anything like this before." He states as she approaches. "It's flawless, no calling cards, no fingerprints no distinguishing marks of any type." He touched the melted door, but quickly withdrew.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked.

"That's strange…" He looked at the door again, and quickly tapped it several times. "The door is hot. It should have cooled off a while ago."

"That's because they didn't cut the door to get in." Raphael stated as he strolled assuredly up to the two Titans. Robin looked back at Raph quizzically but quickly smiled.

"They were getting out." Robin stated proudly. He walked back over to the broken glass doors at the entrance to the bank. "But the door and the broken glass are inside, which means they were trying to make it look like they were breaking in from the outside."

"It also means that they didn't want us to know they'd broken in through the safe itself." Raph stated.

"There's something they don't want us to find." Robin and the rest of the Titans redirected their search inside looking for anything out of place. Raven chanced a glance back at Raph. He didn't join the rest of the Titans. Instead, he stood back.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"It doesn't make sense…" He walked back to the door, examining it carefully. "Why didn't they just go in take the money, and leave back through the vault? No one would have noticed until they opened it. That would have given them more time to get away."

"Well, the alarm was tripped."

"Ahh, but it was tripped when they broke the front door, not when they were actually in the safe." He walked back toward the entrance to the building, pointing one by one at the desks. "No, it's not that simple. They weren't breaking into the vault… they were breaking into the bank itself."

He turned back to Raven, smiling. "What's one thing the organized criminal values more than money?"

"You're the detective, you tell me." She smiled. He was enjoying this. She could see it in his face. It was that same odd sadistic little twinge in his lip he got when they watched the people get eaten by the monster in the horror movies. In his own sick little way, he enjoyed this.

"Information, my dear." He started walking from desk to desk hugging the computer towers. Cyborg came strolling back to he and Raven, wondering what was so important.

"…What is he doing?" Cyborg questioned. Raven turned to him and grinned.

"He's checking to see witch computer is hot, and in so, figuring out witch computer the criminals used." Raphael stopped and grinned back at Raven and Cyborg. He motioned for them to come.

"Can you figure out what files were accessed last on this computer?"

"Piece-o-cake. I'll have it in no time at all."

"Hey guys, come here for a second." Robin hollered. Raphael and Raven obliged. "Help me move this thing. I can fell air coming from behind." Together Raphael and Robin shoved the large shelf to one side, revealing a man-sized hole in the wall.

"It looks like some sort of acid ate through it." Robin scraped the wall with his bird-a-rang and watched in amazement as it dissolved. "A very powerful acid." He wrapped the bird-a-rang up and sealed it. Then preceded further into the tunnel, the other two titans close behind. Hit foot hit something, and he jumped back expecting the worst. Bu nothing happened. Kneeling down with a flashlight in hand he took a closer look. "What's the matter?" Raphael asked. Robin turned back to them, clutching in his hand what looked like a box of playing cards.

"It's too light to be a full deck, if it is a deck at all." The box still in hand, the Titans exited the dark tunnel and went back to the light of the vault.

"Well, what do you think?" Raven asked. "Should we call the bomb squad?" Raphael snatched the cards out of Robins hands and threw them the ground.

"Nope, no boom, no bomb."

"Jesus Christ Raph! Are you trying to kill us?" Robin screamed as he razed back up off the floor. Raven snatched the box back up and glared at Raph, who only smiled back. She quickly opened the box and poured out it's contents. There were six playing cards; a King of Hearts, a Queen of Diamonds, a Jack of Clubs with a big black X across it, an Ace of Spades, a ten of spades, and a King of Diamonds that was torn in half.

"It's a calling card," Robin stated. He picked up the Jack and examined it. "But who's I don't know." Raphael sat down in one of the chairs placed around the table.

"It's the Royal Flush Gang." He stated, "They're a group of professional criminals for higher." He picked up one half of the king of diamonds. "And By the looks of it, they're under new management."

"Yeah, I've heard of them," Robin sat down at the table opposite Raph. "But why are they here?" Cyborg came running in, a paper clutched in his hand.

"I got it." He set the paper down on the table in front of them. Robin reached out for the paper but stopped and looked back at Raph. He smiled and nodded to the boy wonder, who then snatched the paper up and began reading.

"It's a profile." He stood and began walking around the room. "Somebody named Jeremy Delephinki." BB tensed slightly and snatched the paper away from Robin.

"That's your friend isn't it Beast boy?" Raph smiled deviously, but BB didn't notice. He was too shocked.

"Whoever he is, he's in trouble." Robin threw the Jack back onto the table. "I think that X means he's next." BB threw the paper to the ground, and bolted out the door. The rest of the titans, hot on his heals… except Raph.

He carefully picked up the two halves of the King of Diamonds, and put them into his pocket. "The Royal Flush Gang. What a surprise." He pushed his chair back in and followed the rest of the Titans back to the tower.

* * *

Oh man, that was fun. I hope you liked it. Don't forget Reviews make me a happy person. Cya 


	16. A Criminal?

Here's the next one. I really hope I can keep this up. Only a few chapters left now. I hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Ch. 16: A Criminal?**

"Where could he have gone?" BB asks, as he and the other Titans talk.

"He probably ran off cause he was afraid that we'd find out who he really is." Cyborg states matter of fatly. BB slams his fists down on the table and glares daggers at Cyborg.

"Jeremy is NOT A CRIMINIAL!" He screamed. Cyborg jumps from his seat glaring right back at BB.

"Then why else would the Royal flush gang be looking for him?" BB takes a swing at Cy, hitting the metal side of his face. Robin and Raph grab BB, and hold him, while he flails and screams.

Cy is taken back. The punch didn't hurt him physically, but he was still shocked that his best friend had taken a swing at him.

"What the Fuck!" Cyborg screams. "Where the hell do you get off taking a swing at Me?" Cyborg knocks the table to the side, advancing on BB. Raph jumps off BB and jumps in front of Cy. He grabs an arm while Raven grabs the other. "We're best friends you Asshole? Who the hell is this guy your Boyfriend?"

"YES! He IS my boyfriend, and I know he would never be involved in something like that." BB shakes Robin off his shoulders, and walks boldly over to where Cyborg had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait just one minute, you're Gay?" Cyborg asked.

Yeah, I am. An if you really are my best friend you'll deal with it, and help me find Jeremy before he gets hurt." BB pleaded. He was crying by now. Cyborg smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner ya little green twerp." Cy rubbed his friends head.

"Cause," BB slapped the hand away from his head, smiling up at Cy through teary eyes. "I was too busy kicken your ass in the games tin man." The sentimental moment was shattered when Robin cleared his throat.

"I'm really sorry you guys but we need to find out where Jeremy went," Robin set the table back upright. "And weather or not he's a threat."

"I already told you, he would never do something like that." Robin sighed dejectedly.

"I know, but how much do you really know about this guy BB? You just met him last night."

"I don't know," BB slumped down in the chair and picked up the Jack of Clubs card. "I just have a feeling." Robin nodded, and sat down across from him.

"The Royal Flush gang is a gang for hire remember." Raph stated as he took a seat next to his brother. "This Jeremy guy might just have somebody after him." Raven came over and sat next to Raph.

"And I didn't sense anything bad. He had no malicious intent as far as I saw." Raven stated. Robin nodded and stood back up.

"Alright, but we don't know for sure. So when we find him, we don't treat him like a criminal, but we do treat him Cautiously. Sound fair?" The titans nodded, and begin filing out the door.

"Robin?" Starfire asks. He stops and turns back. She is leaning against the counter, looking very confused.

"Yeah Star? What is it?" Robin holds star's hand. It was his own little way of reassuring Star when she was confused about something.

"What is Gay?" Robin chuckles and leads Star by the hand out the door.

"We'll talk about it later ok?"

"Where the hell did that little bastard go?" Ace asked, knocking a dumpster to the side.

"I don't know. How the hell did he move so fast?" Ten asked, as he hoped up onto the moving dumpster.

"Well, we have been searching for him for quite a while now. If he were that easy to find, we'd have already captured him and taken him back to the boss." The queen stated, strolling up to where the other two puzzled.

"I miss King Jacob." Ace stated, his lip quivering a bit. Ten jumped onto his back carefully. Hugging him around the shoulders. "He was good to us."

"I know Ace, but Jacob is dead now, and we'll just have to make do with what we have ok?" The queen said as she patted Ace on the head. He smiled, but it was hallow. Nothing was the same anymore. Ever since Jacob was killed, the gang had lost its unity.

"But, why do we have to kill Jack? He quit fair and square, and we all know he wont talk. He has too much to lose by talking." Ten stated, squeezing Ace a little harder. She couldn't even count how many times Jack had saved her life.

There was a rattling down the alley. Ten hopped up onto a nearby ledge. A cat scurried past. Suddenly a Star bolt came from nowhere, blowing the ledge out from under Ten. She plummeted ungracefully to the ground, but was caught by Ace just before she hit.

"Where's Jeremy." Robin landed carefully in front of the gang. Ace Charged at Robin, but Robin easily ducked under his arm. He jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked Ace in the back of the head, sending him barreling through a brick wall.

Ten jumped up and tried to kick Robin, but was engulfed in a black and sent flying into a half recovered Ace.

The Queen tried to run but was cut off by Starfire. She backed away as Stars hands began to glow green again. She backup into Robin who grabbed her wrist and sun her around.

"I'll say again. Where is Jeremy?" His voice dripped with Venom. He was obviously the prodigy of Batman.

"We… we couldn't find him. He disappeared." Robin pushed her into Star's grip, and Star held her.

"Why are you after him?" Robin demanded. He walked closer when she didn't answer, growling.

"It's a Job ok? Some guy, called himself Slade." Robin stopped. Surprise evident on his face.

"Wait, Slade wanted Jeremy? Why?" Stars grip tightened slightly.

"I don't know I don't ask questions." The queen struggles and Star tightens her grip more.

"Isn't he The Jack of Clubs?" Robin asked, this time a little more civil.

"That little nobody, No way. He's just a job…" She smiled deviously. "Our Jack is the son of the Bat." Robin's face paled slightly, as he pulled the communicator from his belt.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I tried to twist things up a bit for ya. If you liked it, please Review. I don't mind a bit of constructive criticism either. Thanks, Cya. 


	17. Accusations and Revelations

Alright, I gots another one. Origionally this was just part of Chapter 16, but It was too long so I made it 2. That way I also got to add a little more. I hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans 

Ch 17: Accusations and Revelations

Cy looked back and forth in search of his friend, but to no avail. He was just too quick. BB set Jeremy down carefully on his feet and landed down in front of Cy, changing back to his human form.

"Did you see Raph?" Cy shook his head, and BB sighed. "I wonder why he took off like that?"

"I don't know, but I think it's a little fishy." Cy stated. "First he demands that we break off into groups, then he wants to be wants to search with us, and now he disappears." Cy's communicator beeps. 

"Cy, is Raph still with you guys?" Robin asks.

"No man. We lost him a while ago. He said he heard something down the alley and took off. We couldn't keep up. But we did find Jeremy." Robin cursed under his breath. "Is something wrong?"

"Head back to the tower, I'll explain there." Cy shook his head. Definitely something going on.

"Ok guys, Robin says back to the Tower, so let's go." They

Robin closed the communicator. And turned back to the queen. "You're coming with us. Raven, Star, can you two get the others?"

Star released The queen into Robins grasp, and rushed over to the hole in the wall. They both stopped and turned back to Robin. 

They're gone." The queen pulled away and threw something to the ground. It erupted into a cloud of smoke, and The queen was gone. 

"Damn it!" Robin yelled. "Let's get back to the tower. Right now, we've got other things to worry about." Star Grabbed hold of Robin and they took of toward the tower, but Raven didn't move. She'd heard what they'd said. Raph was the Jack of Clubs. He was a criminal, and he was in danger. 

She too took off in the direction of the tower, but as she flew, things blew up left and right. One for every tear. 

"Where are the boys?" The king demanded. The Queen kneeled at his feet.

"We lost him." The king grabbed her arm, pulling her up, eyes level to his. She winced at his grip on her arms. 

"You WHAT!"

"We're Thieves, not Mercenaries. The Teen Titans showed up and there was nothing we could do." The King let go of her and slapped the queen across the face. Ace caught the Queen as she fell. She grabbed his arm and looked at him. He nodded. 

"We are whatever I say we are. If I say we are Mercenaries, we are Mercenaries. If I say we are Thieves we are Thieves. If I say we are Turtles then WE AR FUCKING TURTLES. Do I make myself clear?" Ace shook with anger, but the King didn't see. The queen nodded and stepped in front of Ace. It wouldn't do any good to let Ace tear him apart. That would just make Ace a murderer too, and she didn't want that on his conscience.

"I want you to go find them, and I want you to go find them NOW!" The queen Bowed once again, and they all three disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse. She wouldn't let Him die. It was too merciful. She would make damn sure he paid for what he did in the most fitting way possible. If that meant waiting, then so be it. She could wait, she could be patient, and so could her friends. Then he would pay for her insult and Jacob's murder. 

"Raph is What?" Cy screamed. He jumped from his spot on the couch, and began to pace around the room. "This can't be right. Raph can't possibly be The Jack of Clubs. They have to be messen with us right?"

"Yeah guys, come on, this is Raph. He can't be a criminal." BB was standing now, trying his damnedest to get Cy to calm down. "He saved our lives, for Christ sake." Robin wandered over to the window.

"He ran, and he knew way too much about the Royal Flush Gang." Cy stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at Robin. The entire room was silent. 

"Dude, he's your brother. How can you possibly even think that?" BBs voice came as a low almost whisper. 

"I don't want to believe it, but we have to consider it. He might be a criminal, and criminals go to jail." Robins voice was hard, and he showed no emotion. 

"But… he's your brother, man." Cy reasoned. 

"It doesn't matter. He chose this himself." Cy shook his head and left the room, followed soon after by Beast boy and Jeremy.

"Robin?" Starfire slowly came closer, but stopped when she heard him speak.

"Can you do me a favor, Star?" Robin asked. "I need you to go look in Raph's room. See if his guitar is still there. Ok?" Star nodded, reluctantly, and floated off toward the rooms. On the way passed she chanced a look at Raven's face, and saw a cold mask as always. She smiled reassuredly and zoomed off up the dark stairwell. 

"Raven?" His voice shook as he called out to her. "I need you to go find my brother for me. You're the one he seemed to have a connection with. Will you do that?"

"No," His body visibly tensed a little "and I'll tell you why. If I go in your place, then he will be lost to you forever. He will think that you have betrayed him and he will hate you for it."

"He's a criminal…"

"Don't try and pull that bull shit on me. Do you have any idea who I am? I know what you think, I know what you feel, and I know that you are lying to me." She walked over to him, tearing the mask from his face, revealing the tears she felt him cry. 

He did not try to hide, his face nor his tears. He knew deep down inside that he had to go confront his brother himself. What kind of leader would he be if he sent his second in command out to take care of his problems?

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know how I'm going to face him…" She smiled at the boy wonder.

"I said you had to go find him," Raven placed the mask back over his eyes. "I didn't say you had to do it alone." Star came flying down the stairs carrying the guitar still in its case.

"He wont leave that behind, which means he's still in town somewhere." Robin stated, switching back to detective mode. "Star, I want you to stay here. Cy's in charge. Raven and I are going to go look for Raph, ok?" Starfire nodded and charged off down the hall. 

"Thank you Raven. I appreciate this." Raven smiled deviously. 

"Just remember, now you owe me one." They both chuckled as the retreated outside into the dimming light of the sun. 

I hope you liked it. I Know it was a weak ending but hey, I'm tired and I gotta go to work in the morning. So if you can get around that, please Review, I love it when you guys review my stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading. Cya. 


	18. Unfinished Business

Alright, here's another installment. In know it's a little late, but at least I didn't take as long as I usually do. Only a few more to go. There are quite a few un answered questions I know but that's because I'm planning a sequel, but that's in the future, this is now. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Ch. 18: Unfinished Business**

"You see him anywhere?" Raven asked as she landed and silently approached her leader.

"Not a damn thing." He looked at her fallen face and inwardly cringed. It seemed that Raphael's disappearance hurt her just as much, if not more, than it had hurt him. "You sense anything?" He asked the question even though he knew the answer. Raven shook her head solemnly averting her gaze back to the yellow orange hue of the setting sun. Robin looked too, remembering all the times he'd caught Raph daydreaming as he looked on.

"It's my favorite time of the day, ya know? I've never missed a single one…" He'd said one particular evening after their long training session with Bruce. It was before Raphael and he had… drifted apart? He wasn't sure what happened. No one had ever told him. Actually, in all honesty, he'd never really asked. He pretty much figured, this was a touchy subject and probably not the best one to bring up in casual conversation.

He continued to ponder his plight until finally, his brain caught up with him. "I've never missed a single one…" At this very moment he was somewhere watching the sun set. It had to be somewhere high where nothing could obstruct his view, and it was most likely somewhere familiar. As unpredictable and random as he was, there was always one thing you could count on. Raph always knew his surroundings. As soon as he chose a spot, he'd return every time, because it was safe and familiar, and he had at least fifty ways of getting out of a pinch should he need to.

Robin scanned the horizon, looking out across the many tall buildings for one recognizable, and with a clear view of the setting sun.

"There, that building." Raven looked in the direction Robin pointed and chuckled.

"You've got to be kidding me. Doesn't he hate Bruce? Why'd he go there?" Raven stared at the building for the longest time. Wayne Enterprises was the last place she'd expect Raph to be. When robin did not answer she glanced over to where he'd been moments before to find nothing. She spun around just in time to see an unconscious Robin being dragged off the side of the building by a large man with a picture of an ace on his chest. She readied an attack but was knocked off balance by a shot to the head.

"If you ever want to see this boy again, then you will find Jack and bring him to docking house three eleven on the south side in two hours." The young woman dove off the edge after the lumbering man.

Raven scrambled to her feet and to the edge of the building just in time to see… nothing. The pair had simply disappeared into thin air. She didn't even sense their presence.

"Shit!" She cursed. She quickly pulled her communicator from her belt. "BB, Cy, Star, anybody!" The screen was fuzzy for a second but it soon focused and Cyborg answered.

"What's up Raven?" Starfire and Beast Boy were standing just behind him looking worriedly. "Did ja find Raph yet?" Raven shook her head.

"No but I think I might know where he is." She looked back over at Wayne enterprises building Robin had pointed to. "Listen, the royal flush gang just got Robin, I want you three to go down to the docks and get him. They're holding him at docking house three eleven, south side. Go there and try and get him out, I'm going after Raph." With that she closed the communicator, not allowing them to speak, and took off toward the target building.

"I really hope you're right Robin."

When he awoke, Robin found himself suspended uncomfortably by his arms from a long chain hanging from the black roof. He immediately began working un his hand cuffs. He did not make his consciousness know to the other occupants of the room in order to gather information from his captors, and give him more time to break his bonds. He could hear four distinct voices, two men, and two women. It was the screaming and yelling that awoke him from his forced slumber in the first place. They were arguing, rather heatedly, about him.

"Why did we have to bring HIM here?" An older woman screamed. "He's the Leader, they'll come after him and we CAN'T beat them!" There was a distinct slapping sound, followed by a deep growl.

"I SAY WHAT WILL BE DON…" A powerful voice bellowed and from the sound of his gasping breaths, the man who was speaking was being pinned against a wall by his chest.

"YOU DON'T HIT MARY!" He had a monstrous voice. Probably from the same man who'd knocked him unconscious on the roof. He quietly loosened his cuffs so he could slide out, but tight enough so that if he balled up his fists he could stay in them.

"Be careful cutie." He heard the other Female voice come from behind, but he'd heard no footsteps or breathing. How'd she get across the room to him without him noticing? A still more urgent question, why hadn't she alerted the others to him picking the lock? She tucked something into the back of his belt.

"I'm sure your friends will come for you soon enough." Finally, he heard a barely audible shuffling of her feet as she moved back around in front of him. "And if you would be so kind, could you give that to Jack for us?" He didn't hear her footsteps walk away but he did hear her voice grow further and further away as she left him. These people are damn good.

"We're done with you Max." The older women spoke as he someone hit the floor with a thud and moan. "You can deal with the Titans yourself."

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!" The man screamed desperately, as Robin heard a knife being pulled from it's sheath. He heard the man charge, and the sound of struggle. The man with the knife screamed and he could hear the grotesque sound of breaking bone, echoed by the clattering of the knife hitting the floor.

"You come at us with that thing again," The older woman threatened, "and I'll do far worse than break your arm." The man stumbled backward and groaned in pain.

"You'll pay, I'll get you for this you bitch! I'M The King of HEARTS!"

"You're no king, Max. You're Scum. Jack saw that. That's why he left. I just wish I'd seen it sooner." He could hear their voices fading away as the talked merrily back and forth to one another. The door opened with a squeak, and he could feel the night air on his face.

"Jack was a COWARD! He didn't have what it takes to be King. That's why he left!" The man kept screaming even after the door shut and the other voices disappeared.

Raven approached her friend cautiously. He stood poised on the ledge watching the sun sink behind the distant buildings.

"I didn't want it to be like this you know." He spoke, his back still turned. "I wasn't even going to stay that long. I was just going to hold down the fort while Robin went to visit the bastard we call father." He carefully hopped down from the ledge, but he didn't face her. "But then, I got to know all of you, and it was fun. It felt good to be wanted again."

"Then why did you leave?" There was a slight twinge in Raven's voice. He wasn't sure weather it was anger, or hurt. Hell maybe it was both, either way, it meant something. He smirked. Your mask is breaking Raven.

"Because I knew it was only a matter of time before you found out who I really was, and what I'd done."

"And that gave you a right to abandon us? You thought that we would just hate you because you made a mistake?"

"I didn't leave because I was afraid of what you'd think. Quite honestly, I've done nothing wrong." Finally, he faced her. Staring her straight in the eyes as he spoke. "No one was ever hurt, I never stole more than I needed, and I never stole from anyone who didn't deserve it." His eyes left no room for doubt. He was speaking the truth exactly the way he saw it.

"Why did you leave?" Not even trying to hide the hurt in her voice she inched closer to him.

"I left cause I was afraid you guys would kick my ass." A silent chuckle passed between them but they both knew that wasn't the real reason. "I left because I became a problem…" he looked away from her as he spoke.

"Robin had come back, and really all I was there for was to make sure things didn't fall apart while he was gone."

"Then why did you stay?" Raph was slightly stung by the question, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Because I like you." Raven's heart beat faster, and she inched a little closer to him. "I like all of you, but especially you. I mean it's not every day I find a sardonic little bitch to but heads with." She smiled. Leave it to him to turn an insult into a complement. She inched ever closer, and this time so did he.

"In the end though, I left because Robin was back, and none of you needed me anymore. I was just becoming a burden. I've always been his infallible older brother. Ever since we were kids, he's looked up to me. That might change now, or it might not. Either way, it's bad news."

"Why is that bad?" She questioned.

"If it stays the way it is, and he continues to see me as big brother who can do no wrong, I'm afraid he will rely too much on me. Look to me for Guidance when he should be the one to guide, and give up his chance to become the leader I know he can be. He's already begun questioning himself."

"Then on the other hand, if he goes the way of the Bat, He'll lose all faith in me and treat me as an outsider. He will never trust my judgment, or my ability. He'll be forever suspicious of my motives, and he'll never trust me again." His smile melted away into a sad frown. He tried to turn away but Raven grabbed his face gently with both hands.

"You," She smiled "are completely full of shit." His sad frown gave way to a look of pure shock. "Robin would never do that to you no matter what you did." She let her hand slide gently off his face. And he reached up to grasp it in his own. "I also know he'd never give up his role as leader, no matter how much he looks up to you. He's entirely too stubborn for that." Raphael gave her a questioning look, letting her words role around in his mind before they sunk in. All the while she moved closer to him, closing the gap between them. "You may have known Tim when he was a kid, but I know him as he is now, and I know he could never hate you for this." She pulled her hand from his grasp and rested both hands gently on his shoulders. "Besides, you can't leave." He slid one hand down to her waist while with the other he softly stroked her pale cheek.

"Oh, and why's that?" he questioned with a defiant grin.

"Because we haven't finished my guitar lessons yet." He smirked. He leaned down ever so slightly as she raised up on her tip toes, finally closing the space between them. Raven's eyes rolled shut as their lips met for their first real kiss.

Several streetlights blew up below, and most of the windows from the building exploded, but neither Titan cared. For the first time in as long as they could remember, they were content in the moment. Everything was right, and neither could be happier. Raven's eyes snapped open and she abruptly broke their kiss, effectively shattering the moment.

"Wha…Wha… What the hell?" Raph stumbled dazedly as Raven hurried toward the other end of the roof, dragging him by the hand.

"I forgot," she explained "Robin's in trouble…"

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'm planning on two More chapters, then it's finally done. As much as I loved writing this story, I don't ever want to write another one this long again. Anyways, I'd love to hear whatcha thought. and the next one should be coming along shortly. Until next time. Cya. 


End file.
